Bet In Your Heart
by BeansJeans624
Summary: Define Bet- something that is laid, staked or pledged typically between two parties on the outcome of a CONTEST or a contingent issue. Pretty cruel, huh? Yup! That's what they have done to her. What an odd game with a bizarre price-her heart. Warning: contain some OOCness.
1. CHAPTER 1-The Home Coming

**Bet In Your Heart**

 **By:** BeansJeans624

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Uta No Prince Sama in any form.

 _ **A/N. The plot, story, and the OC's that I have used were the few things I owned in this story. It's my first time to write so, pardon me for any typographical errors and wrong grammar English is not my native language. But I'm willing to learn from my mistakes.**_

CHAPTER I- Home Coming

"Thank you for letting us be with you tonight", Tokiya said while trying to catch his breath after the group's upbeat performance. The spectators' excitement reaches its peak upon hearing the voice of dark-blue hair idol with turquoise-blue eyes

"Be with us until the end, my ladies" it was Ren on his lapel microphone putting his pointer finger and middle finger together on his lips, kiss lightly and tossing it to the air blowing an air kiss to the audience and winked. Some girls fainted at the sight of Ren's flirting gesture. Oh, how they love this gorgeous idol's antics. It makes their hearts pump so wild. It doesn't matter if they wait for hours before their concert just to get a glimpse of him. With his charms and looks he is no doubt responsible in establishing a huge fan base in entire Japan who supports Starish events.

Another idol grace the stage to feast the crowd's eyes "May the muses spread their blessings upon you all" as Cecil cheered. Fangirls went crazy and screaming Starish names overpower the sound of music and drums. "Cecil-sama! take me home with you" fans are shouting waving their light sticks up high in the air. His mystical impressions and childlike spirit personality collaborate with other member's individuality make Starish as a number 1 name in every household.

Then here comes Masato "As our last act, we would like to have a little request from you. It will be our pleasure if you will sing out our song together. "Are you ready"?

The audience begins to count five, four, three, two, and one. And the melody of Yumeoibito e no Symphony began to strain.

While members of the group slowly go down the stage one by one to find a girl who will they serenade of the song. The chosen one began to swoon, great admiration all over their faces. They will never forget this night as long as they live.

Starish gave their all to sing that song full of love and emotions. As if they were singing in front of the person whom they treasured in the deepest corner of their hearts. To the girl who changed their lives literally and brought them together. Each member looked at the fangirls they chose to sing. How stupid they were comparing her in every girl they met. Starish shook their heads and continue to sing, they always have the same thought when it comes to that girl. They have to keep moving forward, little by little. And have to keep it in their heads; the past will never come back, after all.

Little did they know they were being observed by someone from the crowd. Standing not far from the stage where the group performs. A shadow from the past. Eye with honeyed-golden iris, with a little tint of green in the pupil watching them intently. Like a lion hunting for food at night. Observing and stalking its prey without the threat of detection.

Hands shoved into the brown jacket, hoodie hood covering the head and partly the face, not wanting yet to reveal its presence. A small sigh release from that shadow's mouth "They bet on me once as if I'm just a horse in a race". A sudden sharp pain stabbed at the shadow's heart. "I can't believe they did that to me. It's unforgivable!" The song was finished and the Starish group was descending on the back of the stage.

The young man who was standing at the side sighed and said "I can see you're more than ready". The shadow slowly nodded its head and said in a bored tone "Yeah, I've waited for this time. Who would guess that the "spring song" with "seven waves" has finally come home? After 3 years, we will continue the bet they have started. And I'll also enter the game this time. It's gonna be fun, like a rollercoaster ride, isn't it?" The man took a deep breath while adjusting his spectacles to make his sight clearer "Whatever you say. Just make it sure you don't lose grip in the steering wheel or else you will end up losing again."

He threw a blank stare at the shadow beside him. "And if that happens, I will pretend that I'm not working for you. Since I don't intend on serving, pathetic people who cannot put their past angst in life behind. "Come now, we have to prepare". They walk at the other side of an arena. The shadow silently laugh. "I'll own the last laugh, you'll see!" And once more before disappearing in the dark the shadow turn its head in where the Starish exited "ITS SHOWTIME!"

 **Otoya Ittoki P.O.V**

It was the night after Chichibu Night festival. (Chichibu Yomatsuri) Chichibu festival is one of the three biggest floats festivals in Japan during the month of December. The night was a little bit chilly and windy outside. But this kind of weather didn't stop the fandom from different places to gather in the open ground arena to support their idol groups for the Chichibu Freedom Concert-One Night Only.

It was a thanksgiving concert for the fruitful year hosted by top three television networks in Japan and sponsored by leading entertainment agencies. Iconic singers from different music genres ask to perform representing their respective agencies.

Starish and Quartet Night represents the Saotome Agency in this event. To be chosen in performing in Chichibu Freedom Concert-One-Night-Only is like a dream come true for us. A freedom concert tribute for Idols and feel free to sing to their heart's contents without restrictions while showcasing their talents. It's all broadcast live both in televisions and all social media networks, too. This is how popular it is. A program that everyone watched like the New Year's countdown program, every new year's eve.

"That was overwhelming! I still felt fired up until now!" I said. We are heading to our senpais dressing room to say our regards.

"Yeah" it was Natsuki agreed with me. "That concert is really something; this is how I felt when we performed, in Uta Pri Awards night. Maybe because we still sung- "

"Stopped right there Natsuki!" Syo cut him off immediately. "You're insinuating something, again. Don't ruin the mood."

Natsuki just looked at him bluntly. "Im not"

I go in between the two to cool them off and distract them by looking for our composer. "Hey, I wonder where she is?"

Masato immediately asked the crews on the hallway if someone saw our composer. One of the cable man answered him that she's in the exclusive audience area with Hyuuga-sensie and Ringo-sensie.

"Well, I guess we will meet her after we greeted the senpais" and I gave a warning knock at the door before letting ourselves in. Quartet Night is not in their usual cool personas tonight. It's very strange to see them like this before their performance, I thought.

"Oi, is something wrong?. Is someone died? It's really gloomy in here". Asked Syo while making himself comfortable on the nearby couches.

Jinguji, who sits beside him, reprimanded him at once. "Ochibi-chan, don't be like that to our

senpais. Although it's a little bit late for them to feel a stage fright, I think it's okay to feel chickened sometimes ya know."

Quartet Night answered him with an annoyed look. Junguji waved his hand, trying to suppress his laughter, "Okay .okay. I got the answer I will shut my mouth here".

Long awkward silence loomed the room for no one dared to speak. Then we heard our senpais cell phone rings indicating that someone sent them a message. Every one of them read their own message while we observed them in one corner.

Quartet night turned pale. Faces were blank of emotions. Camus-senpai with a serious face as usual broke their silence for the first time. "She's really here, that woman".

Mikaze-senpai turned his head and looked at his band mate's direction, his stoic faced was seems to have lost in thoughts "I've never seen you so tense in our upcoming performance that you sweat. Are you worried not to meet her requirements? She's too stern when it comes to us."

Camus didn't bother to answer him back nor looked at him.

"All you have to do is sing her song with earnest. That's all she wants us to do, nothing more, nothing less." It was Kurosaki-senpai leans against the wall behind us while his hands in his pockets. I didn't notice his presence if he didn't speak right now.

"Why don't you practice what you preach?" Camus thundered. This time he points a finger towards to our senpai with spiky silver hair with pale skin "And you! What are you thinking asking her to do a duet song with you? What do you want to prove into the world, anyway? That you can level with her? Hah! You are a despicable fool!"

It seems that Camus-senpai composure lost at this time. "Not only that, you didn't have a chance to collaborate the song and practice with her. I'm warning you Kurosaki, mess with that song number and I'll break your neck!" His icy blue eyes glared at him that we also want to ache.

He walks towards where Rei-chan sitting "And as for you," he scoffed "Don't you dare trip where there is nothing to be tripped on, understood?!"

Mikaze-senpai agreed "Remember when you tripped on one of our live telecast? That's made her mad like a bull."

I wondered why Rei-chan was so quite all this time. Maybe he is also worried. Hey Reije are you listening to us. He nodded his head.

Tokiya spoke next, "That woman, you are talking about is she a music critic?" he inquired. "Ne, It's not normal for you to keep quiet, Rei-chan. Is that a departure from your normal antics?" I also added. Rei-chan looked at me and laughed at a goofy manner "Otoyan, Toki, don't be silly. Rei-chan is happy. We received a message from her and I realized that this day has finally come, I'm so happy that Nana has finally home! He beamed with a puppy dog eyes.

"She will watch us tonight and do a duet song with Ran-Ran.", and oh don't mind that three they just don't know how to express their feelings. We all missed her and Quartet Night couldn't exist without, Nana. She is a person who is so dear to, us". He spoke his last words in a serious voice that we begin to intrigue.

Masato cleared his throat, and then asked "By the way, who exactly is Nana?"

To our surprised Cecil answered Masato's question in a sharp voice. "She is Quartet Night's composer.

"Composer" everyone from Starish yelled except Cecil. "So, Quartet Night has a composer, I didn't know that," said Natsuki in a low voice.

"Of course we have. Ai implied in his usual calm voice. "She stayed a couple of years in U.S.A. as per Saotome's instructions".

"Now we know" replied Ren while rubbing his chin in amusement.

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! "Quartet Night we are ready for you" announced by the floor director at the other side of the door.

Kurosaki-senpai composed himself and opens the door slowly. Without looking at us he said "There's no way I'm going to mess with that song. Every song I sing with her is like a beautiful dream come true". Then the concert staff came and guided them at the back of the stage. Other members of Quartet Night followed him out of the room.

We left the Quartet Night standing near the back of the stage as we went to our place in the exclusive audience area not knowing we will be witnessing the biggest surprised in our lives.

 _ **To be continued…**_

 **A/N: Definition of bet by Merriam-Webster**


	2. CHAPTER 2- The Revelation

CHAPTER 2- The Revelation

The lady host for this night's event stood on the stage. She has a high energy level that indulged the large crowd "Whoa! I feel the hot air circulating in the entire arena". And jokingly fanning herself with her hand. "I've never seen such a passionate crowd like this. It's like burning!" She spoke into the microphone and bows her head a little into the audience. "Konbanwa, minna!"

The roar of the crowd was overwhelming. "I will not keep you waiting for so long, then. Four rare jewels, scintillating with mystery like Aurora in the dark night. Yes, ladies, it's the Quartet Night!" The fans began to cheer when the Quartet Night, stands at the center of the stage. Spotlights went to them in the middle. The lady host walks slowly towards them. Imitating beauty pageant contestants in their signature walks. Trying to catch the attention of the four idols.

Mesmerizing eyes and an alluring smile flustered in her face. "What a lucky night I've got," she whispered seductively into the microphone. Then, she begins the light interview with the group. "So" she starts "What's the secret behind Quartet Night's continues rocketed to success? We all know that your group was slowing advancing in other Asian nations, right?" The unofficial leader of the group from the country of permafrost with half-personality same as Jinguji, nods and answered "In the world of show business, the word 'instant' don't exist. There is no instant luck, no instant fame, nor instant success. Success does not happen overnight. Quartet Night highly focused and set on our goals, we execute game plans carefully, we are resilient even during tough times. Aside from that, we have our loyal supporters whom we thank so much and our dear composer who gave us numerous hits for the past three years. She always believes in us more than we believe in ourselves. That's why we remain on top. And we'll always be no matter what!" The audience from the open ground arena and millions of onlookers from their homes are pleased of his answers.

They gained respect from their critics and make their rivals 'eyebrows arched in disbelief. The lady host continues to throw questions on them "A lot of fans have a wild speculation that Quartet Night idols are secretly involved with someone in particular. Is it true that you conveyed your hidden messages for the girl thru your songs?" Digital cameras began to flash everywhere. Close-Up shots are captured in the lens trying to catch the real expressions on their faces. A few fangirls hold their breaths while waiting for them to answer. The youngest idol among the group answered the question in his usual monotone voice "I can't believe people thought that. He continued, "Our composer. Is a hard-working soul with a very affectionate heart. Every time she produces a melody for us she gave us her heart. And in return, we want to place our feelings into a song that no one else can create except us. So, we do not have to hide any nonsensical messages, the songs are the real us." There was a collective relieve sigh among the female crowd. So, the humor that is spreading around the web was not true. Kamesama only knows how relieved they are upon hearing Ai's answer. Another intriguing question was blurted in the lady host's mouth "Is the Quartet Night Idols worried about the fact that talents of Shining Agency are forbidden to love?" It is a common knowledge for everyone about the rigid rule under the management of Shining Saotome- The NO Love rule.

That rule didn't bother them a thing. Anyone would trade their most treasured possession just to be in their places. The luxury they are experiencing right now. The popularity they have and the attention they are getting. Everything they want is just at the tip of their noses. Reiji gave a sly grin before replying the lady host's question "Shining Saotome has a good reason for his rule against romance and we are required to follow that without any questions. In exchange for our goal to grow as professional idols, we sacrifice our freedom. Including to love. This was the sacrifice we are willing to take". He paused for a while and gave the lady host a winked that made her face red like a tomato. "However, when the right person come and strike your heart, no man-made rules can separate you apart". Hysterical teen girls are screaming and crying. They even don't know what they are doing. All they know is how they are touched on this impressive idol's answers also known as the clown of the group with a little bit of a prankster side. "Very well said Reiji-san" the audience chant his name.

The lady host asked her final question "What song you are going to sing for us?" "Quartet Night" Ranmaru proclaimed. The gorgeous idol also announces that it was the first song they ever wrote together as a group three years ago. "So, let's get the show on the road, Ladies, and gentlemen I brought you, the Quartet Night!" Their supporters went crazy with excitement when the music starts to ignite.

Reiji glances at the crowd while he gives the fangirls his most adoring idol smile that he can ever make and he says "To begin with, forgive me for always troubling you and making you worried about me". Although, seeing you worried for me makes me happy and it also hurts me. I didn't think you'd find the real me that I kept hidden to the rest of the world.

As the fangirls around the arena squeal, Ai added gently "I finally understand the feeling of loving someone. This feeling that I finally understand is my treasure. You are my winter blossom in the night." Thousands of concert viewers screamed his name thinking that the message he just conveys was for their fandom that supports them all the way but in reality, it was only for a one person who keeps troubling their minds in many sleepless nights.

Next was Ranmaru and voiced this out "maybe my voice belongs to everyone but I want you, the only one to claim my heart. But even if that time will not come. I can still love you, from a distance". Then a slow smile crossed his face, a mysterious kind of smile that makes you hold your breath for a while. Ranmaru's fans shout out for this soul-warming confession. And the last moment was given to Camus with misty eyes "I am cold as winter, like a frozen snow melted by your warm breeze of the spring. You are the only one that gives my life, its real meaning."

He snapped his fingers three times and they begin to sing the QUARTET NIGHT.

Translation by Moonlit Sanctuary

Reiji: I love you! Drawing close  
Ranmaru: Legend days  
Ai: I'll grant your wish  
Camus: Dear my precious  
All: I'll teach you…my eternal dream

Reije: When it seems so hot, isn't it dangerous?  
Ranmaru: This rockin' feeling, do you feel it? All of it  
Camus: I'll punish those lips  
Ai: Love's mark… It's not so bad, right?  
All: No, no, missing!

Reiji/Ai: I want you so much, I'm trembling  
Ranmaru/Camus: I want to snatch you away right now I won't stop  
Reiji/Ai: I can't stop  
All: My heart's crying out!

All: I love you! I'll take you To a world of which you've never seen, dear my precious  
Reiji: So dangerous,  
Ranmaru: We are  
Ai: Burning!  
Camus: Love's -Q-U  
Reiji: A-R-  
Ranmaru: T-E-  
Ai: T  
All: Night!  
All: You're probably leaving it all up to a kiss…  
I'll teach you a better time, enchanting like you've never known before

Sitting in the exclusive audience area and watching the Quartet Night perform, seems to have forgotten them breathing for a while. "They have grown perfectly like what SHE wanted them to be. Everything SHE touched with her music turns into gold. What an exemplary artist she turned to be." Tsukimiya Ringo gave Hyuuga Ryuuya a lazy smile and stared at him in utter disbelief. "My, my, Ryuuya it is so unusual for you to give compliments to our former student". Hyuuga Ryuuya smirked at him and unconsciously put his hands at the back of his head "I gave credit when its due". Although I have to admit, she isn't suited to become a student of Saotome Academy before". Tsukimiya Ringo mumbled to himself "I also have to admit, I never agree with before. For me, she is the goddess of the music of all times". And they both continued to watch the Quartet Night's upbeat performance.

The Starish watched them in awe. Natsuki's eyes were glittering in pleasure "They are really indestructible when they are serious about something. I could feel my own body shaking". Cecil slowly turns

his head into them his face was unreadable of any emotion but they swear, they just saw a hint of pain in his eyes right now. "Quartet Night was the very first song they wrote with her. Passionate but fierce, bold but honest. That's how music critics describe it. He continued to murmur words as if he is just talking to himself. "I have no idea she has that side of her. I don't mind if she had changed as long as she is happy with them I-" Ren takes the opportunity to speak what's on his mind "Cesshi, you are talking about Quartet Night's composer, right?"

They hear no answer coming from him so Ren continued to bombard the young idol serious questioning "It seems you know a lot of things about Quartet Night and their composer's whereabouts, care to share it with us, Cesshi? And why do I detect strange emotions in your eyes even though your face remains blank? And what did you say a while ago? You don't mind if she had changed?" Cecil cuts him off angrily "I refused to answer!" Ren's eyes narrowed in slight irritation he almost forgot his coolness and the playful image he always portrayed when he's in public places like this. "And why not!" he shrieked.

The prince of Agnapolis answered him in equal tone "Because those matters don't concern you. Do you understand?" Other members of Starish showed irritation on their handsome faces and looked at them in annoyance. Since they started to catch the attention of the paparazzi nearby. " Oi, you two shut the hell up!". "Back off Ochibi-chan!" The young lady at their back cleared her throat and spoke to them in low begging tone "Ano, Minna-san, please don't fight. I don't want you to argue about little things like that. You might end up hurting each other". Ren tries to composed his self as he looked at the young lady at his back and smiled at her. "Ok, if the lady said so, I'll stop. We will forget this conversation, right Cesshi?" He gave the young prince a warning look.

Cecil ignored his warning. Without looking the young lady directly at his back, He told this word to her in a cold tone " I'll also stop but not because you said so. You can't order me around. I'll stop because that is the right thing to do. And don't you ever interject like that again. Like Ren, you don't know a thing!" He turned his eyes at the center of the stage and tried to concentrate on watching.

Ranmaru Kurosaki took a long breath as he slowly sits on the wooden piano chair. Adjusting the microphone on his front just enough to level on his face. He heard the crowd murmuring in front of him. No one ever knows, even his most loyal fans since when he started to play the piano. He also spotted the rest of his bandmates at the lower platform beside of the Concert Director. Worried looks lay on their faces. "I hope Ran-Ran knows what he's doing". Reiji whispered. "I swear I'll break his neck". Camus whispered to him back. "Just be quite" Ai hissed to them. Ranmaru returned his eyes to his audience and gave the viewers a sincere smile. He put his slightly trembling fingers on the piano and begun to tap some notes on its keyboard. His hands were cold as ice. "Our dear fans this will be our last number for this event". He said "I will be with a special guest tonight. This person we owe so much. I'm deeply honored to introduce to you Quartet Night's special guest! I hoped you would also cherish her in your hearts". The murmuring of the crowd died as he started to tap the first verse of the song into the piano's keyboard and begun to sing.

Ranmaru: I've been living with a shadow overhead  
I've been sleeping with a cloud above my bed  
I've been lonely for so long  
Trapped in the past  
I just can't seem to move on

I've been hiding all my hopes and dreams away.  
Special Guest: Just in case I ever need them again someday  
I've been setting aside time  
To clear a little space in the corners of my mind

A sweet angelic voice from the middle of the crowd begun to sing. Together with Ranmaru, they sing the chorus line with great impact.

Both: All I want to do is find a way back into love  
I can't make it through without a way back into love  
Oh oh-oh

The mysterious figure wearing a brown jacket and hoodie hood covering her head and partially the face slowly making her way towards the stage while singing the next verse of the song. Paparazzi and other media personnel across the globe made their ways into the crowd like canines with expert hunting skills. They want to take advantage of the situation on taking the first big scoop of high-profile people like Quartet Night's guest.

Special Guest I've been watching but the stars refuse to shine  
I've been searching but I just don't see the signs  
I know that it's out there  
There's got to be something for my soul somewhere

The figure with an angelic voice took off her jacket into the audience, which revealed who she really was. Starish gets off of their sits trying to register in their minds what is happening. Their jaws are dropping on the floor. They can't forget that angelic voice even in the middle of their sleep. They have longed for that figure in such a long time. That golden eyes and pinkish hair that makes her unique. That petite body hovering a full-body leather outfit sleeve zip front black jumpsuit with a high collar and black utility belt, sexy knee-high boot matching fingerless gloves featuring a ruched, thigh-high form-fitting enough to make that figure look smoking hot.

It was excellent performance despite not having practiced together in advance. Their voices compliment each other's perfectly and they're able to feed off of each other's energies which makes for such an interesting number to watch. Ranmaru's magnetic charm and mysterious figure's impressive voice and astounding presence have enchanted the audience with great impact. Their names and images flashed on the LCD monitors in every corner of the arena.

The new title song was also printed on screen in bold letters.

 ** _Music by: HARUKA NANAMI  
_**

 ** _and lyrics by: KUROSAKI RANMARU._**

 _ **To be continued...**_


End file.
